1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nuts and, more particularly, to a nut and support element assembly structure, and a screwing-fixing assembly for use with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional nut and support element assembly structures work out well with a resilient support element. However, some assembly structures are intricate, some support elements are poor in providing support, not to mention that some nuts separate from support elements readily.
In view of this, there is still room for improvement in the known drawbacks of conventional nut and support element assembly structures.